Despertar
by Sanlolia
Summary: Un fragmento, por lo muchop que espero el regreso de Dean para la 4ta Temporada. solo leanlo y diganme que les parece.


Sé que debería de estar escribiendo mis otros fics, pero he tenido muchos problemas en casa y con la Universidad así que la verdad no he podido escribir nada.

Tengo la idea de este One Shot desde hace meses (desde que vi el final de temporada de Supernatural, DEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN ToT) y hoy tuve la oportunidad de conectarme a Internet y subirlo así que me dije ¿por qué no? Así que aquí esta, por favor díganme que les parece.

* * *

_**Dolor**_… la primera cosa de la que fue consiente fue del dolor. Todo su ser dolía no había lugar alguno en el que no sintiera dolor.

Frio… lo segunda cosa de la que fue consciente, el cruel y despiadado frío.

No sabía dónde estaba, como había llegado ahí, ó que hacía en ese lugar. Pero si sabía que no estaba donde se supone debería estar, donde había estado todo este tiempo.

No recordaba nada. No sabía quién era ¿qué hacía ahí? ¿qué era? ¿acaso tenía un nombre? ¿Lo tuvo alguna vez?

Lo único que recordaba era el dolor, el calor, los gritos, carcajadas, el olor a sangre, fuego y azufre, el sufrimiento, la humillación, el coraje, la angustia y desesperanza.

Y ahora estaba aquí, en donde no había voces, azufre ó fuego. Aunque no sabía donde era exactamente "aquí" sabía que antes conocía este lugar, que alguna vez fue parte de quien era. Sin embargo ahora era solo algo lejano, una impresión de algo que quizás jamás fue.

_**Levántate-**_ escucho una voz decirle

Al abrir los ojos y enfocar su mirada lo vio, vio a quien le pertenecía esa voz.

¿Quién eres? ¿cómo…? ¿dónde estoy?- logro preguntar encontrando su voz en algún recóndito y escondido lugar de su ser, no la recordaba, en donde había estado hasta entonces se había agota hace mucho tiempo atrás

_**Te saque de ahí, porque en cuanto te vi pensé que eras especial, porque creo que eres diferente**_- le dijo quien poseía esa voz

No entiendo de que…- sin embargo antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar la voz siguió

_**Estamos en guerra**_- lo interrumpió – _**y tu todavía eres parte importante en de ella, yo te saque de aquel lugar, lo hice porque sé que serás de gran ayuda para nuestro lado en esta guerra ¿verdad que lo serás?- **_la voz preguntó, pero él no se atrevía a contestar… algo dentro de sí mismo le decía que debía tener cuidado, un sexto sentido como desarrollado a través de una larga vida, un exhaustivo entrenamiento, le decían que dijera no, pero…

Sí, solo… no me regreses ahí, por favor- rogó aunque algo se removió dentro de sí, algo queriendo gritar que…. Quien quiera que fuera él jamás rogaba, o por lo menos no por sí mismo-

_**Bien…-**_ en el rostro de quien poseía esa voz se formo una sonrisa torcida –_** es hora de irnos-**_ informo dando media vuelta dispuesto a encaminarse hacia la puerta

¡Espera!- le llamo - ¿quién eres? ¿Cuál es…?-

Aquella persona se detuvo y volteo antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, viéndolo con detenimiento, profundamente.

_**No sabes quién eres ¿verdad?-**_ más que una pregunta fue una afirmación –_**ya has olvidado…, eso fue demasiado rápido ni siquiera ha pasado un año-**_

Fue una eternidad, haya los años no terminaban-

_**¿años?-**_ la voz pregunto al parecer genuinamente interesada

Décadas… varias décadas-

_**Jugaron contigo, querían que el fuego te consumiera rápidamente, ¿lo lograron?- **_se detuvo frente a él observándolo, analizándolo. Dando unos pasos hacia atrás al parecer llegando a una conclusión –_**no, no lo lograron, después de todo tengo razón eres especial, aunque quizás has olvidado lo suficiente-**_ medito –_**Tu nombre es Dean Winchester y eres un cazador-**_

Un cazador, no fue necesario que la voz le explicara lo que era un cazador, lo recordaba. El mataba criaturas oscuras, como aquellas que lo habían torturado tanto en ese lugar lleno de fuego y cadenas. Él salvaba inocentes, los salvaba de aquello oculto en la oscuridad.

_**John y Mary Winchester fueron tus padres, tu madre murió en…-**_

Un incendio- respondió en lugar de la voz

_**Así es en un incendio causado por un demonio-**_

Mamá estaba en el techo… su estomago sangraba-

_**Tienes un hermano menor-**_

Sam…- todo empezaba a volver, el incendio, la obsesión de su padre, las cacerías, discusiones, abandono, Standford, Jessica, el camaleón, Roy Letrange, Leila, el trato, Bobby, Meg, Gordon, Bela, Rubí, Ben, Lisa, el asilo.

Pero a medida que esos recuerdos regresaban… aquellos recuerdos de lo que había pasado, lo que le habían hecho en el infierno se iban esfumando y no es que fuera masoquista como para querer conservarlas pero… sabía que era importante que recordara, que no olvidara, había cosas importantes entre esos recuerdos, pero… por más que lo intento no pudo retenerlos, se esfumaron en sus manos.

Atrapado en ese torbellino recordó que poco antes de abrir los ojos quien lo saco del infierno le había dicho quien era, su nombre pero… no lo había notado y ahora… lo estaba olvidando.

_**Es hora- **_la voz hablo

Espera un momento yo…-

_**Todo a su debido tiempo Dean, recordaras todo a su debido tiempo, incluyendo mi nombre-**_

¿Por qué?-

_**Porque así deben ser las cosas por ahora, si queremos ganar-**_

¿De qué lado estas?-

_**Ya lo sabes, ahora no lo recuerdas pero lo harás, ahora debemos irnos si queremos alcanzarlos-**_

¿a quiénes?-

_**A tu hermano y quienes lo acompañan-**_

Sin decir más esa persona salió por la puerta sin voltear a ver si Dean hacía lo mismo.

Dean se quedo de pie tratando de procesar lo ocurrido, aun podía sentir el fuego de infierno, las heridas en su alma y el olor a azufre, ligeramente pero aun podía sentirlo y no podía evitar preguntarse si algún día dejaría de sentirlos.

Además cuando abrió los ojos y vio a quien le pertenecía la voz, vio a alguien que no era humano, a pesar de que sabía usaba el cuerpo de uno.

Sería así a partir de ahora… oiría siempre el rugir del fuego, el grito de otras almas siendo torturadas, sentiría siempre frío, olvidaría alguna vez el calor del infierno, dejaría de sangrar su alma.

_**Qué esperas Lázaro ya te has levantado ahora anda- **_dijo la voz medio en burla y medio en exasperación

Dean frunció el ceño ante esa broma de tan mal gusto ¿Lázaro? Sí no fuera esa la persona que lo había sacado del infierno ya le enseñaría que tenia de Lázaro, pero por ahora habían cosas más importantes que hacer y porque preocuparse.

Y no, no era descubrir quién era este tipo, cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones ni nada de eso. Ya sabía que no podía confiar en él, no podía confiar en nadie pero…

Dean se encamino hacía la puerta siguiendo a quien lo había "salvado" y a pesar de sus inquietudes subió al vehículo que le ofrecía, pues después de todo si esa persona no había mentido, era la única forma de lograr lo que era realmente importante.

Llegar a Sam, ver si estaba bien, a salvo, de ser así mantenerlo de esa forma y sino lograr que lo estuviera.

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**¿fin?**_

* * *

¿qué les pareció? ¿les gusto? Por favor dejen sus reviews con sus sugerencias, gracias.


End file.
